Anniversaire surprise
by Portgas D. Aiko
Summary: Aiko vit avec les White Beard Pirates depuis 10 mois et elle y est très heureuse. Mais quand son amant va lui faire une surprise, comment va-t-elle réagir ?


Petit résumé vite-fait avant de commencer.

- Je vis avec les WhiteBeard Pirates depuis maintenant 10 mois. Je m'y suis vite intégrée. Normal ils sont tellement gentils ^^. Et ce qui devait arriver est arrivé. Tomber amoureuse de l'un de ses "frères". Et je sors avec lui depuis maintenant 6 mois.-

Sur le Moby Dick - 10h23

Je viens de me réveiller dans un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Mais je ne le connais que trop bien. Il appartient à un brun tatoué parfaitement sculpté avec qui je viens de passer une nuit plutôt agitée. Je me lève après m'être enroulé le drap. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour aller me doucher. Je décidai de tout faire vu que nous étions samedi. Donc lavage et masque des cheveux, toilette complète et la totale quoi. Après m'être essuyée et séché les cheveux je m'habille lèger vu la chaleur dehors. J'enfile des sous-vêtements rouges -c'est un détail mais bon- une débardeur bleu et blanc et une jupe rouge orangée à volants qui m'arrive au-dessus du genou. Un peu de déo par-ci, un peu de parfum et après m'être maquillée léger et coiffée, je mets des anneaux tortillés verts, un bracelet à chaque poignet et le collier que Ace m'avait offert pour nos 5 mois. J'enfile des tongs compensées vertes. Je sorti rejoindre mes nakamas et mon homme. Pourquoi était-il parti avant que je ne me réveille ? Ce qu'il fait tout le temps.

Bref je vais les rejoindre dans la salle à manger pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je ne vis personne sur le pont. Une voix m'appela. Satch. Un brun mignon. Je me retourne et le regarde, lui souriant.

Moi : Bonjour Satch. Tu as bien dormi ?

Satch : Bonjour Aiko. J'ai bien dormi et toi ?

Moi: J'ai bien dormi merci. Mais où sont les autres ?

Satch : Euh, en ville. Ils profitent des dernières heures avant qu'on quitte cette île.

Moi: Je vois. Et Ace ?

Satch (me tendant la main ) : Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Tu viens prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

Moi: (prenant sa main): Oui.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la salle à manger. Nous entrâmes mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir à cause des rideaux fermés. J'allumais la lumière et ...

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Les commandants avec qui je m'entendais le mieux étaient là. C'est à dire Marco, Satch, Joz, Vista, Haruta, Izô, Curiel et bien sur Ace. Père était là bien sur. Ils étaient avec quelques membres de leurs flottes respectives. Je les regardai, le larmes aux yeux.

Moi: Merci les amis.

Satch me poussa gentiment pour que je sois au centre de la pièce.

Satch (aux autres) : Bon, les cadeaux.

Moi (confuse ) : Vous n'auriez pas du.

Satch me regarda tendrement.

Satch (toujours aussi charmant) : Bien sur que si. Tu es la seule femme de l'équipage alors on se doit de te dorloter et de prendre soin de toi.

Moi (ne sachant pas quoi dire): Merci beaucoup.

Satch : Alors, tu es prête pour tes cadeaux ?

Moi : Oui.

Il me fit m'asseoir sur un pouf au milieu de la pièce. Le premier à me donner son cadeau fut Marco. Je l'ouvris et vis un livre pour faire différentes recettes avec des fruits.

Moi (lui faisant un baiser sur la joue): Merci Marco.

Le deuxième était de Satch. Un ensemble sous-vêtements et nuisette sexys. Je rougis aussitôt et le regardai.

Moi: Satch !

Satch (comme si c'était normal pour lui) : Ben quoi ? Ace était d'accord.

Je regardai mon amant qui me contenta de sourire. Le 3ème était de Joz. Un livre sur les diamants du monde. 4ème de Vista, une robe de soirée noire. Le 5ème de Haruta, du maquillage. Le 6ème de Izô, un kimono. Le 7ème de Curiel, des lunettes de soleil branchées. Pour finir père m'offrit un mot, me disant qu'il était plus qu'heureux de m'avoir dans l'équipage et qu'une fille était sa plus grande fierté. Je lui fis un gros câlin et un bisou sur la joue. Avec mes pouvoirs je fis apparaître une énorme bouteille de sake. Père rigola et je descendis pour rejoindre les autres pour les remercier et leur faire un bisou à chacun, Ace s'avança et me tendit son cadeau. Je le pris et l'ouvrai pour voir ... un collier. Satch le regarda, choqué, comme Marco, Izô et Vista.

Marco : Ace, c'est une blague ?

Ace ne dit rien mais sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et s'agenouilla devant moi, la boîte devant son torse. Ne me dîtes pas que ...

Ace : Aiko ... veux-tu m'épouser ?

Eh ben si ...

Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, les larmes aux yeux. Je sautais sur Ace, entourant son cou de mes bras, l'emportant dans ma chute, moi allongée sur lui.

Moi: Bien sur que oui je veux !

La surprise passée, nous nous levâmes et je l'embrassai. Les autres applaudirent et Ace me passa la bague au doigt.

Satch : Bon maintenant, à table !

Je me dirigeais donc vers le buffet, prenant des muffins et autres pâtisseries, préparées avec soin. Ace mangea aussi, s'endormant parfois en pleine mastication.

La matinée se passa au Moby Dick, calme, pour une fois. Le midi Ace m'emmena dans le restaurant le plus chic de la ville (j'avais enfilé la robe et Ace s'était changé) Nous revi à 14h20 car le Log Pose était rechargé et il fallait partir. Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans notre chambre, en amoureux. Le soir nous fîmes la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure.

J'étai la plus heureuse des femmes à présent. Avec l'homme de ma vie et un équipage adorable.

Rien ne pourra plus nous séparer maintenant.


End file.
